Master of the Elements
by Isael
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki despierta de la nada en un lugar distinto a su hogar, encontrándose desde el primer momento con su vida en peligro. En un mundo amenazado por un vil tirano que no se detendrá ante nada para conquistarlo, no sólo el Avatar deberá alzarse para proteger a todo y todos, sino también el ninja más impredecible e hiperactivo de todos.
1. El Despertar

**Nota del Autor:**

* * *

¡Bienvenidos de vuelta! He estado un poco ausente (ya es costumbre) por temas de la vida y demás. En estos días estuve pensando en un crossover que hace mucho tiempo he querido hacer, y por fin pude sentarme y hacerlo. Se me ocurrió una trama interesante que podía cobrar sentido a medida que la vamos desarrollando y dije, ¿Por qué no? Voy a seguir trabajando en mis otras historias en un futuro, pero primero trabajaré en esta en particular.

* * *

Este fic va a ser algo distinto a lo que vienen leyendo. Más serio, digamos. Los que vimos Avatar recordaremos que tiene una mezcla de todo, humor, drama, romance, etc. Eso, junto con la magia de la misma la hacen una de mis favoritas junto a Naruto, y un crossover entre ambos puede funcionar muy bien si se consigue el hilo correcto. Espero que les guste mi acercamiento.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Avatar ni Naruto me pertenecen. Ambas series son propiedad de sus respectivos autores/creadores.

* * *

 **El despertar**

* * *

 ** _Fuego._**

Eso fue todo lo que Naruto Uzumaki vio apenas sus párpados se separaron, revelando infinitas flamas rojizas-anaranjadas que bailaban furiosamente a su alrededor. La poderosa luz que emanaban las llamas provocó que Naruto cerrara sus ojos azul zafiro por un momento, cegado por la intensidad de las mismas.

Sus sentidos estaban adormecidos, como si acabase de despertarse de un profundo sueño; algo que no pudo evitar que el chico captara las múltiples voces que resonaban en la lejanía, todos gritando incoherencias que al mismo tiempo parecía tratarse de súplicas por sus vidas. Pronto, el murmullo de gritos fue acallado súbitamente, y alrededor del chico se cernió un silencio aterrador.

 _'¿Dónde estoy?',_ se preguntó el rubio, su vista borrosa y su mente un borrón de imágenes sin sentido. _'¿Acaso estoy soñando?_ _¿En qué momento me dormí? Lo último que recuerdo es la habitación del hospital... Ero-sennin quería llevarme en un viaje de entrenamiento... Pero no recuerdo la razón...',_ sus agotados ojos recorrieron con desdén la borrosa imagen que se le presentaba a su alrededor, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que había captado anteriormente.

Naruto pronto sintió como su cuerpo volvía a relajarse, su mente amenazando con desconectarlo de la realidad para volver al mundo de los sueños. Aquello sin duda alguna debía ser uno de esos. Un extraño producto de su imaginación que había generado todo ese fuego y ese caos a su alrededor. ¿Por qué? El chico no lo entendía, pero tampoco es como si importase mucho. Lo único que quería es cerrar los ojos y dormir... Reponer energías y luego despertar frente a Jiraiya, quien se suponía pasaría a recogerlo a primera hora de la mañana... Volverse fuerte e ir en busca de Sasuke... Sí, eso sonaba bien...

"¡...to!"

Una voz casi se le pasa por alto. Parecía asustada, pero aún así tan lejana... tan débil... Los sueños solían ser impredecibles. Quizás, lo mejor era ignorarlo todo y seguir durmiendo. Sí...

"¡...ruto!"

La voz de antes cobró un poco más de claridad, y Naruto débilmente reconoció que se trataba de una mujer por el tono de la misma. Pero aún si abría los ojos para ver quién lo llamaba, la imagen permanecía igual, borrosa, como si en realidad no hubiese más que las omnipresentes llamas que parecían incrementar a cada segundo.

"¡... **Naruto**!"

Un sacudón en sus hombros forzó al chico a salir de su ensimismamiento, provocando que todos sus sentidos se reactivaran de golpe. La sangre bombeó a lo largo de su cuerpo al tiempo que sus párpados se abrieron súbitamente, y sus ojos azul zafiro captaron una nueva y nítida imagen frente a él:

Era una chica, y una muy hermosa debía admitir. Su rostro delicado, cabello rojo largo y orbes violetas le recordaban vagamente a su Oiroke no Jutsu, pero en una versión más joven y distinta de éste. Naruto parpadeó furiosamente mientras trataba de entender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo y en qué momento había creado un clon femenino suyo, pero sus esfuerzos pronto mermaron cuando notó el terror y la desesperación en la cara de su supuesto alter-ego.

"¡Naru! ¡Levántate! ¡Tenemos que movernos!"

El aludido no pudo evitar abrir la boca y cerrarla al instante, sin poder entender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. La chica, sin embargo, no esperó su respuesta y pronto lo tomó del brazo, poniéndolo de pie con algo de dificultad. Pronto, Naruto se encontraba corriendo torpemente detrás de ella, atravesando lo que eventualmente notó eran las calles de una aldea en llamas, con casas distintas a Konoha y sin nadie visible alrededor. Algunos gritos, similares a los de antes, resonaban a lo lejos, y el sonido de golpeteos en la tierra asaltaron los oídos del muchacho.

Naruto se encontró incapaz de hablar, mucho menos de observar todo lo que lo rodeaba debido a la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo. Sus ojos regresaron a la figura de la chica, la cual vagamente notó llevaba un vestido verde y blanco simple, mientras que su cabello se mecía violentamente detrás de su espalda. "¡No mires atrás Naru! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!", le gritaba la chica de vez en cuando, evidentemente tratando de ignorar lo que ocurría a su alrededor pero fallando al juzgar por el tono agitado y nervioso de su voz.

Aquello era demasiado real para ser un sueño. Y Naruto lo sabía. Pero a pesar de la escalofriante sensación que abundaba en su cuerpo y del caos que reinaba por doquier, el chico tenía preguntas, y muchas.

Y fue quizás por eso que el Uzumaki, por primera vez en todo aquel "sueño", decidió tomar las riendas del asunto, ofreciendo resistencia para así liberarse del desesperado agarre de la chica en su brazo, algo que provocó que ambos se detuvieran en medio de lo que parecía ser el centro de la aldea — un círculo amplio, iluminado no sólo por el incendio que la azotaba sino también por la luz de la Luna.

Jadeando, la chica se giró hacia él con una mueca que reflejaba su evidente incomprensión y su miedo. "¿Qué haces Naru? ¡No podemos detenernos! ¡Debemos seguir antes que los soldados de la Nación del Fuego nos atrapen!"

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con sospecha para luego cruzarse de brazos, optando por ignorar el fuego que lentamente se cernía sobre ellos. "Oi, yo no voy a ningún lado hasta que nadie me diga qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí", su ceño fruncido se entornó por un momento hacia los alrededores, atraído por las múltiples voces masculinas que parecían estar acercándose a ambos. "Además, no recuerdo haberte creado. ¿Acaso Ero-Sennin me forzó a hacer ese jutsu que tanto le gusta? Viejo pervertido, siempre se las ingenia para conseguir lo que quiere."

Para su sorpresa, la chica no sólo no admitió nada ni dejó de actuar, sino que también se mostró ampliamente confundida, mirándolo de una forma que hasta parecía sincera. Pero antes de que pudiese tan siquiera atreverse a responderle a un expectante Naruto, sus orbes violetas se ensancharon súbitamente para en un parpadeo arremeter de repente hacia la dirección del chico, saltando sobre él y tirándolo al suelo. Por mera coincidencia el chico logró evitar que su cabeza golpeara contra el piso, aún habiendo aterrizando sobre su espalda, pero lo que rápidamente iba a ser una protesta de su parte se volvió en shock al ver cómo lo que pareció ser una enorme bola de fuego volaba sobre ambos, atravesando el espacio que otrora habían ocupado sus figuras.

"¿¡Pero qué-!?"

Naruto ensanchó los ojos cuando la chica encima suyo acercó su desesperado rostro hacia el suyo, sujetándolo con ambas manos antes de gritarle en la cara. "¡Están aquí! ¡Vamos Naru, ponte de pie!"

"¿Q-Qué...? ¿Quién-?"

"¡Alto ahí en el nombre de la Nación del Fuego!", gritó alguien desde algún punto detrás de ambos, algo que sólo incrementó la sorpresa del chico.

Como antes, la joven que parecía una versión extremadamente similar suya se puso de pie y lo tomó de la mano, provocando que Naruto casi pierda el equilibrio al pararse antes de emprender la marcha en dirección contraria a la dirección en la que había provenido la bola de fuego. Mientras corrían, varias otras esferas llameantes pasaron volando cerca, a veces demasiado cerca, y a juzgar por la frecuencia con la que incrementaban los ataques el chico sabía que no durarían mucho si sólo seguían corriendo. Un rápido vistazo hacia atrás le reveló que sus perseguidores eran alrededor de 10 hombres armados con lanzas, espadas y todos vistiendo distintas versiones de una armadura de un rojo oscuro con cascos puntiagudos.

Algunos de los hombres que corrían detrás de ambos parecían estar usando una especie de jutsu basado en el Estilo de Fuego (Katon), el cual les permitía arrojar bolas de fuego a voluntad; algo que le recordaba vagamente al jutsu del clan Uchiha, sólo que la diferencia era que la llamarada de los Uchiha era gigantesca en comparación con lo que ahora les arrojaban, pero no por eso menos peligrosa.

Si a él lo golpeaban... todo estaría bien, sanaba rápido de cualquier forma. _'Aunque...'_ , el chico miró por un momento a la chica que aún lo conducía a través de la ciudad en llamas, escuchando su respiración agitada y desesperada. _'Sé que debe ser sólo un clon, pero por alguna razón no quiero que salga lastimada.'_

Fue entonces cuando otra esfera pasó cerca de ambos, esta vez logrando rozar el hombro de Naruto quien hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el abrasivo ardor que azotó su brazo. Y entonces, aún si todo se tratase de un sueño, aún si no entendía nada de nada, el chico decidió que era momento de pasar a la acción por primera vez desde su despertar.

Liberándose una vez más del agarre de su guía, Naruto se paró de repente, levantando polvo de la tierra al detener su avance y girar un momento después. Sus manos se juntaron en la posición que más lo solían hacer, y el chico canalizó su chakra mientras enfrentaba a la horda de perseguidores, quienes ahora se habían detenido en seco, sorprendidos de lo que veían.

"¿¡Qué estás haciendo Naruto!? ¿¡Quieres que nos maten!?"

"¡Silencio! ¡Yo soy el gran Naruto Uzumaki, futuro Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato! ¡Yo nunca escapo de nada, así que observa cómo me encargo de estos payasos!", su exclamación atrajo un jadeo sorprendido por parte de la rubia, pero el aludido no le prestó atención. " **¡** **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** "

Ante la mirada atenta de los soldados y la aterrada/confundida de la chica a unos metros suyos, el chico esbozó una enorme sonrisa, casi pudiendo visualizar con lujo de detalle la paliza que le daría a esos tipos con ayuda de su ejército de clones. Y en su posición Naruto esperó, y esperó, hasta que los soldados se miraron entre sí por un momento para luego estallar en risas.

"Oi, ¡A este chico le falta un tornillo!", exclamó uno, incrementando las risas a su alrededor.

"Oh oh, ¿qué vas a hacer pequeño? ¿Llamar a tus amigos imaginarios para que nos derroten?"

Mientras la parda de soldados continuaba carcajeando, el Uzumaki dio un paso hacia atrás, claramente en shock. Sus manos ascendieron hacia su cara, dónde las observó con incredulidad. "¡E-Esto no puede estar pasando! **¡** **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** ¿¡Por qué no funciona!?"

"N-Naru...", la pelirroja detrás suyo estiró una mano en su dirección, incapaz de saber cómo proceder. El miedo dentro suyo no hacía más que incrementarse a pasos agigantados al notar que el chico les acababa de arrebatar la única chance que tenían de escapar de allí con vida.

 _'No lo entiendo'_ , la cara del chico se tornó casi desesperada mientras trataba de canalizar su chakra una vez más. _'Siento mi chakra, pero por algún motivo no puedo usarlo en mi jutsu. ¿Acaso el Kyuubi...?'_

Era muy probable que el zorro tuviese algo que ver con su actual predicamento, y cuanto más lo pensaba, la idea que la bestia estuviese detrás de su repentina aparición en aquel lugar cobraba mucho sentido, habiendo descartado la posibilidad que todo fuese un sueño hace rato. Pero, de ser así, ¿por qué tampoco podía sentir su maligno poder dentro suyo?

Algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

"Porque nos has hecho reír...", dijo uno de los soldados de repente, abriéndose paso entre las llamas a su alrededor y colocándose delante de los demás, algo que no sólo atrajo la atención de ambos chicos, sino también denotaba su evidente título de líder. "...He decidido que al Señor del Fuego Ozai le complacerá tenerte como bufón. A cambio, perdonaremos tu vida y la de tu hermana, que también tendrá la oportunidad de trabajar como criada de su grandiosa hija, la princesa Azula. Siéntete agradecido muchacho, no todos los días los hijos de un traidor reciben tal honor."

"¿¡Hah!? ¿¡Pero qué demonios estás diciendo!? ¿Hijo de un traidor? ¿Hermana? ¡Yo no tengo hermanos!", el grito que emergió de la boca de Naruto fue quizás algo más brusco de lo que le hubiese gustado, pero la confusión que se cernía sobre él ya se tornaba abrumadora. Ignorando a una dolida pelirroja detrás suyo, que parecía sorprendida ante aquellas palabras hirientes y sin sentido, el chico frunció el ceño con ira mientras apretaba el puño. "¡Y no pienso servirle a nadie! ¡Antes moriría!"

"Naru... ¿P-Por qué dices esas cosas? Papá... él se sacrificó para que podamos escapar..."

Por primera vez en el día, Naruto se giró hacia la pelirroja con una mueca de incredulidad que rápidamente se tornó en una sonrisa amarga al ver la expresión abatida de la chica. "No sé quien eres, y puesto que no parece que seas un mero Kage Bunshin mío, creo que te has equivocado de persona. Además, siempre he sido huérfano, y no tengo ningún familiar... o eso creo", la sonrisa en su rostro creció significativamente antes de proseguir. "Pero... Aún si no te conozco, yo te protegeré. Es mi deber como Ninja de la Hoja", Naruto se rascó la nuca con algo de vergüenza. "Además, no podría perdonarme si algo le pasase a una chica tan linda como tú."

El sonrojo que adornó las mejillas de la hermosa joven pareció estar destinado a otra situación, y no frente a tanto caos y destrucción como el que estaba sufriendo la aldea a su alrededor. Y aún así, la pelirroja no fue capaz de sostener la mirada en el muchacho por un momento más, completamente avergonzada por lo que acababa de oír. "E-Eso no es..."

"Jeje... Jajaja... ¡JA! ¡TIENES AGALLAS GAKI! ¡Pues bien, cumpliremos tu deseo!"

"Tch."

La formación de soldados de la Nación del Fuego cargó de repente hacia delante, armas y puños en alto mientras proferían un grito de guerra que provocó que el joven diese un paso hacia atrás. En cualquier otra circunstancia aquello jamás lo hubiese intimidado, ni siquiera sus extrañas variantes de ninjutsu que aún en ese momento algunos acumulaban en las palmas de sus manos, listos para incinerarlo a él y a la chica detrás suyo. Pero incluso estando seguro que no tendría problema en vencer a tipos tan patéticos por sí mismo, Naruto tenía a alguien que podía quedar atrapada en el fuego cruzado. Arriesgarse podía terminar muy mal, y las opciones eran bastante escasas en aquel momento.

Los guerreros corrieron hacia ellos, avanzando en formación y cubriendo los laterales para evitar que se les escabullesen sus objetivos. Las llamas que crecían cada vez más en la aldea parecían abrirles paso, como si las mismas estuviesen comandadas por los invasores en cuestión. Atrás del chico, la pelirroja ahora se cubría tras de él, inmovilizada por el miedo. Su respiración era agitada, y Naruto podía sentir el latir del corazón de su supuesta "hermana" contra su espalda, dada la cercanía de ambos.

En un instante, todo se tornó en cámara lenta. El rugido furioso de los perseguidores, el grito de la chica al ver cómo sus muertes se acercaban, la desesperación del propio Uzumaki, quien ni siquiera contaba con un mero kunai para defenderse, todo aquello desapareció en el momento en el que un borrón llameante descendió desde el cielo e impactó contra el suelo, provocando que los soldados detuvieran su avance por la mera fuerza de la onda de choque.

El humo del incendio mezclado con la polvareda que se levantó en ese instante forzó a Naruto a cubrirse los ojos con el brazo, usando el otro para sujetar a la chica detrás suyo. Varias exclamaciones de confusión resonaron del otro lado, y el joven inmediatamente entendió que lo que sea que había pasado no era culpa del auto proclamado "Ejército de la Nación del Fuego".

Y la repentina voz que emergió del lugar del impacto sólo sirvió para probar lo que el Uzumaki ya suponía.

"¡Naruto, Natsuki! ¿Se encuentran bien?"

 _'Esa voz...'_ , el polvo comenzó a disiparse con lentitud, hasta que el chico fue capaz de entornar la mirada hacia delante. Y lo que vio a continuación provocó que sus ojos casi se salieran de sus cuencas. _'¿¡Q-Qué!? ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Ese es...!'_

"¡P-Papá! ¡Estás vivo!", exclamó la ahora conocida como Natsuki de repente, dando un paso hasta quedar junto a su 'hermano' y sonreír esperanzadamente.

"Es... ¡El Y-Yondaime Hokage! Pero... No... No es posible..."

Los murmullos de Naruto atrajeron la atención del que era la viva imagen de Minato Namikaze, cuarto Hokage de Konoha y conocido como "Relámpago Amarillo" a lo largo de las Naciones Elementales. Su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos, todo en él era exactamente igual al retrato que se encontraba colgado en la Torre Hokage —a excepción capaz de sus ropas sencillas— y el Uzumaki por primera vez en todo el día pensó que todo lo que estaba viviendo, más que un sueño, era parte de un poderoso genjutsu.

Una teoría que pronto perdió sentido en el momento que el chico trató de disipar el mismo alterando su chakra, justo lo que le había enseñado Jiraiya.

" **¡Kai!** No... Esto..."

"¡HEY, AHÍ ESTÁ EL TRAIDOR!"

"¡Acabemos con él muchachos! ¡Por la Nación del Fuego!"

En medio del caos, el supuesto Minato cambió su expresión aliviada por una que no daba lugar a discusión. "¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Natsuki, toma a tu hermano y váyanse de aquí!"

"¡P-Pero, Yondaime-sama!"

Naruto trató de estirar una mano en dirección del que siempre había sido su modelo a seguir, su héroe más grande, pero sólo para ser arrastrado una vez más por Natsuki en la dirección opuesta, quien parecía llorar mientras corría en dirección opuesta. El chico mantuvo la mirada todo lo que le fue posible en la dirección del Yondaime, hasta que el mismo se recubrió en una especie de llamas amarrillentas que cubrió todo a su alrededor, impidiendo ver más allá.

Luego de algunos minutos corriendo y esquivando los escombros que ahora empezaban a caer a su paso, Naruto y Natsuki emergieron por un arco que parecía ser la entrada de la aldea y daba a un prado lleno de colinas y montañas en la lejanía. Un camino ampliamente iluminado por la luz de la Luna se extendía a lo lejos, dividiéndose en miles de senderos que llevaban a quien sabe dónde.

Pero mientras que Natsuki se había tomado un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de proseguir, su contraparte simplemente se mantuvo inmóvil, observando el furioso fuego que consumía todo. Sus ojos azules brillaban en contraste con el brillo que alcanzaba su vista, pero los mismos sólo reflejaban confusión, duda e incluso preocupación.

Su mente estaba casi en off. Tanto había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo, y los eventos que acababa de vivir sólo generaban más preguntas sin respuestas. ¿Qué se suponía que debían hacer ahora?, se preguntó Naruto, volviendo en sí luego de un minuto. La chica que aseguraba ser su hermana miraba hacia todos lados, preguntándose en voz alta cual era el mejor camino a seguir.

"Si vamos hacia el sur, nos adentraremos en el Reino Tierra, quizás hasta podríamos llegar a Ba Sing Se. Pero es difícil viajar sin que nos atrapen. Si tomamos el camino hacia la aldea Nomaku al este, estaríamos arriesgando a la gente de allí, pero no hay otra opción, necesitamos ayuda."

"O-Oi."

La voz curiosa de Naruto sacó a Natsuki de su ensimismamiento, pero en lugar de girarse hacia él y preguntarle qué ocurría, la chica exhaló un suspiro nervioso, volvió a tomar la mano del chico, e hizo lo mejor posible por ignorar el crepitar del incendio detrás de ambos mientras se encaminaban por el sendero. "Todo va a estar bien Naru. Papá es muy poderoso, ¿sabes? N-No hay forma que puedan con él. Él volverá..."

Le tomó un gran esfuerzo a la pelirroja para no romper en llanto y romper ese aire de convencimiento que había tratado de erigir sobre sí misma al tiempo que trataba de convencer a su hermano que todo saldría bien.

Pero lejos de eso, lo único que logró fue que Naruto frunciera el ceño. "¿¡Acaso estás bromeando!?", como tantas veces aquel día, el chico ofreció resistencia, impidiendo que siguieran avanzando. "¡En todo este tiempo, nadie fue capaz de decirme qué está ocurriendo aquí, mucho menos cómo llegué a este lugar! ¡Por si fuera poco, por fin conozco a mi héroe de toda la vida, el Yondaime Hokage, quien afirma ser mi padre y tú mi hermana, sólo para verlo sacrificarse por nosotros!"

"N-Naru, tranquilízate..."

"¿¡Hah!? ¿¡Que me calme!? ¡Ni siquiera puedo usar mis jutsus! ¡Sólo fui un estorbo! ¡Minato Namikaze... Él... Y-Yo!"

Los gritos de Naruto culminaron en meros balbuceos, dejándolo todo rojo mientras jadeaba para recuperar el aliento. Odiaba no saber. Odiaba ser inútil. Odiaba sentirse cómo solía ser de pequeño; impotente, incapaz de hacer algo para cambiar las cosas.

Y lo peor, es que sin importar cuanto tratase, no lograba entender nada.

"N-No entiendo qué te ocurre, hermano", Natsuki se aproximó hacia él y le colocó una mano en el hombro, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Naruto alzó la mirada, notando en silencio que ambos tenían la misma altura, y que la chica compartía muchas facciones suyas a excepción de las marcas en el rostro. "Pero ahora mismo no hay tiempo para esto. Tenemos que escapar antes que nos encuentren. La Nación del Fuego traerá refuerzos y debemos estar lejos para cuando eso suceda. Prometo que responderé todas tus preguntas una vez estemos a salvo."

El chico se mantuvo impasible por un momento, analizando los vibrantes ojos violetas de su contraparte. En ellos, no encontró más que sinceridad y afecto, cómo si de verdad pudiese confiar en ella. Naruto jamás había visto orbes tan hermosos como los de Natsuki, y muy pronto se halló asintiendo la cabeza y resignándose a depender de una chica que muy bien podría estar mintiendo, o llevándolo a una trampa más que mortal.

"De acuerdo."

"Tee-hehe~, eso está mejor", la risita de la pelirroja era como música para sus oídos, una agridulce melodía que de agria tenía solamente el recuerdo de lo recién vivido. "Ya estabas actuando demasiado raro, Naru."

Naruto se permitió sonreír abiertamente ante eso, e iba a decir algo más, hasta que notó cómo el rostro de su hermana se crispó en una mueca de horror, su mirada fija en un punto detrás de él. De repente, su boca se abrió para exhalar un grito que nunca logró emerger, y el Uzumaki sólo tuvo tiempo de darse media vuelta cuando lo que pareció ser un relámpago impactó contra su estómago, llenándolo de un dolor indescriptible.

La electricidad que circuló su cuerpo comprimió cada músculo de su cuerpo, obligándolo a apretar los dientes y abrir los ojos completamente mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo se quemaba por la intensidad del ataque. Luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad de agonía, todo sensación se desvaneció de golpe, y lo último que registró su cerebro antes de que su cuerpo cayera lentamente sobre la tierra fue la imagen de una chica de sonrisa maníaca y el alarido desesperado de Natsuki.

"Heh, un hijo del traidor menos del que preocuparse."

* * *

 **(Continuará)**

Y corten! Hasta acá llegamos con el primer capítulo, un poco corto, lo sé, pero con mucha acción y cosas que quedan sin explicar. Perfecto para ir desarrollándolo, ¿no les parece?

Ahora, un par de aclaraciones antes de despedirme:

 **N°1:** La pareja principal muy probablemente sea Naruto x Natsuki. Los que tengan problemas con esto, por favor, les invito a retirarse de la historia. No va a ser realmente incesto, (ya verán por qué), y además me encanta esta pareja. Es de mis favoritas.

 **N°2:** El hecho que Naruto no pueda usar su chakra en la manera que todos conocemos se debe a algo que será explicado más adelante. Por último, el Kyuubi NO estará en esta historia. También se explicará en próximos capítulos.

Cualquier sugerencia, idea o comentario que quieran hacer, pueden realizarlo a través de sus reviews. Los leo todos, denlo por hecho.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Los Desertores

**Nota del Autor:**

* * *

¡Hooola a todos! Aquí estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo de este fic, uno que me llevó su tiempo escribir debido a que estuve ocupado y enfermo, entre otras cosas. Pero no vinieron a leer excusas, sino el segundo capi. Así que, a continuación, les dejo el segundo de Master of the Elements.

* * *

Antes de continuar, quería agradecer el apoyo de todos los lectores que dejaron sus reviews y/o pusieron esta historia en favs. Sepan que me motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo y dando lo mejor. Por otro lado, no hay muchos crossovers entre Naruto y Avatar en español, por lo que es importante mantener la categoría viva de lo que en mi opinión es una gran mezcla de series.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Avatar ni Naruto me pertenecen. Ambas series son propiedad de sus respectivos autores/creadores.

* * *

 **Los Desertores**

* * *

 _"Wooow ¡Eso fue increíble papá! ¿Crees que podremos aprender a hacer eso algún día?"_

 _Observé desde mi posición cómo papá le sonreía amablemente a una entusiasmada Natsuki, quien tenía ambas manos pegadas a la cara mientras observaba a nuestro padre con una mirada de pura admiración. Sus pequeños ojos violáceos brillaban con tanta inocencia que hasta resultaba conmovedor. "Ara ara, primero deben crecer un poco y aprender muchas cosas sobre la vida. Cuando sea el momento, lo sabremos."_

 _La respuesta de nuestro padre inmediatamente decepcionó a mi hermana, o eso noté por la forma en la que agachaba la cabeza y pateaba el suelo con un puchero. "Mou, no es justo. Yo quiero aprender Fuego Control para ser muy fuerte y así proteger a todos como tú lo haces", la chica se giró hacia mí entonces, como buscando apoyo en mi persona. "¿No lo crees, Naru?"_

 _"Pues sí, pero también entiendo los motivos de papá para no querer enseñarnos todavía. El Fuego es un elemento peligroso, después de todo."_

 _Con una sonrisa divertida me dispuse a observar cómo Natsuki me sacaba la lengua, murmurando algo por lo bajo. Nuestro padre soltó una ligera risa antes de asentir en acuerdo con lo que había dicho. "Naruto tiene razón", dijo él, arreglando sus caras vestiduras con la palma de su mano para luego indicarnos a ambos que nos sentásemos junto al estanque. "El Fuego, en las manos equivocadas, sólo trae dolor y destrucción, y cuando es usado para esos fines sólo es posible originarlo desde la ira o el odio", nuestro sabio padre apuntó entonces un dedo a los peces que nadaban bajo las aguas cristalinas del estanque, describiendo ondas imperceptibles en direcciones aleatorias. "Pero también es mucho más que eso. Observen estos seres, por ejemplo; ¿qué relación creen que tienen con nuestro elemento?"_

 _Había algo hipnotizante en la forma en la que los peces se movían, y cuanto más los miraba, más me daba cuenta de que había un patrón en su movimiento. Casi como si..._

 _"¡Lo tengo!", exclamó Natsuki de repente, rompiendo la profunda concentración en la que me hallaba sumido. Mirándola de reojo, vi como su rostro era la epítome de confianza mientras enfrentaba a papá. "Los peces, al igual que todas las criaturas vivas, tienen chakra, la energía que permite la manipulación de los elementos y que vivamos en primer lugar."_

 _Mis ojos pasaron de mi hermana a la figura sonriente de mi padre. Casi parecía satisfecho. "Esa es una muy buena respuesta, y sí; el fuego, al igual que los otros elementos y los seres vivos, se sustentan de chakra. Sin embargo, hay una enorme diferencia que hace este elemento tan especial en comparación con el Agua, la Tierra y el Aire."_

 _Después de unos pocos segundos de haber escuchado las palabras de papá, mi mente por fin me dio la respuesta que buscaba. "El fuego no es realmente destrucción y agonía", comencé, llamando la atención de ambos, "sino vida y alegría."_

 _"Excelente Naruto", la sonrisa de papá se ensanchó a niveles insospechados, y no pude evitar sentirme muy orgulloso de mí mismo. Natsuki sonrió también, su boca abierta en la forma de una 'o' al captar el mensaje. "Hay historias que dicen que los seres de este mundo fueron creados a partir de la combinación de los cuatro elementos, pero fue el fuego el que logró hacer que los corazones de todos latieran. La flama de éste representa nuestro espíritu, vivo y rebelde, algo que caracteriza muy bien al mismo."_

 _Nuestro padre entonces alzó las palmas de sus manos a la altura de su pecho, ambas en dirección de cada uno. En un parpadeo, dos llamas amarillentas de un tamaño mediano se hicieron visibles ante nosotros, danzando lentamente. El brillo que emanaba de las dos era distinto al que solíamos ver a diario en otros maestros fuego, siendo este más vivo, más... puro._

 _Era hermoso._

 _"Toménlas."_

 _Natsuki dudó por un momento, pero yo no. Mi mano pronto recibió la llama, y en vez de quemarme con ella, sólo se limitó a flotar, alimentada ahora por mi propio chakra. "E-Es como un suave palpitar", dije, sintiéndome extrañamente atraído por lo que sostenía._

 _"Papá... esto es..."_

 _"¿Increíble, no es cierto?", finalizó él, dándose cuenta que Natsuki estaba tan anonadada como yo. "Pocos maestros conocen el verdadero secreto de esto. Pero los que lo hacen, son personas amables y buscan lo mejor para los demás", si hubiese prestado más atención me habría dado cuenta de la tristeza detrás de sus palabras. Pero aquello me fue esquivo en aquel momento. Estaba demasiado absorto en la sensación que ahora inundaba mi ser. "Ese es el tipo de persona que quiero que ustedes sean, el que su madre siempre fue a pesar de todo. Sigan ese camino, y serán grandes maestros."_

 _La mención de nuestra madre fue suficiente como para que nuestras llamas se volvieran débiles y muriesen en un instante, pero el remanente de las mismas nos dejó con una motivación enorme para el futuro. "¡Sólo obsérvanos papá! ¡Honraremos la memoria de mamá!", exclamó Natsuki, poniéndose de pie con una enorme sonrisa que denotaba su completa determinación._

 _"¡Así es!", añadí, imitando a mi hermana. "Y no sólo eso, también puedes contar conque seremos mejores que tú, **anciano.** "_

 _"¡O-Oi, no soy un viejo! Aún sigo siendo joven y tengo mucho camino por delante..."_

 _"Heh. Lo que tú digas... abuelo."_

 _Ante la expresión ahora incrédula y enrojecida de nuestro padre, Natsuki y yo intercambiamos una mirada para luego compartir una sonora carcajada, algo que pronto logró sacar a papá de su vergüenza y se nos unió, llenando el jardín de alegres y divertidas risas._

 _En aquellos tiempos previos a la tormenta, éramos felices._

* * *

Aquella era una hermosa mañana.

El sol brillaba desde las alturas, iluminando con su poderosa luz todo lo que se extendía por los alrededores. Las plantas parecían erguirse en su dirección, buscando su poder que a la vez era la fuente de toda la vida, y los animales del bosque lindante correteaban por doquier mientras disfrutaban la cálida sensación en sus pelajes.

Las pocas nubes que en el cielo se encontraban no hacían más que enfatizar el poderío del sol, como si de sus meros sirvientes se tratase, al mismo tiempo brindando algo de sombra para quienes lo necesitasen. Tal era la benevolencia del magnífico Sol, el gran artífice de la existencia del mundo.

Por dónde fuese que se lo mirase, aquel estaba destinado a ser un día como pocos otros.

Pero para algunos, ínfimas excepciones, el inicio de otra jornada sólo significaba un potencial dolor de cabeza.

Jeong Jeong era una de esas personas. Un anciano de apariencia curtida y severa que había visto demasiadas cosas en vida, muchas más de las que la mayoría de la gente llega a ver; agonía, sufrimiento, _muerte_ , él las había presenciado a todas y cada una de ellas durante la guerra de los Cien Años, habiendo tenido suficiente de esto hacía casi 10 años ya. Otrora un respetado almirante de la Nación del Fuego, hoy en día era un criminal buscado con el nombre de 'Desertor', bajo el simple cargo de eludir sus responsabilidades para con su Señor del Fuego.

En otras palabras, por rehusarse a seguir siendo partícipe de la destrucción que su nación infligía al mundo a diario.

El ser capaz de ver otro amanecer no le provocaba ningún placer al anciano, ni mucho menos sentir cómo sus poderes aumentaban significativamente bajo la influencia del Sol. Todo aquello no traía sino recuerdos de sus errores, de sus más profundos arrepentimientos que aún después de tantos años seguían afligiéndolo como si lo hubiese vivido hacía sólo un día atrás. Y la totalidad de los mismos los atribuía a su maldición, su cruz, su _Fuego Control._

Saber que ese maldito elemento aún vivía dentro suyo sin importar lo mucho que deseara liberarse de él era suficiente como para que todo a su alrededor incrementase su amargura. Pero aquella mañana iba a ser peor, y el anciano lo sabía, por lo que había optado por realizar sus meditaciones habituales en el exterior, tratando de aprovechar todo el tiempo posible en soledad antes que todo se arruinase.

Antes de que su _invitado_ decidiese honrarlo con su presencia.

"¡NOOOOO, NO FUE UN SUEÑO!"

Y como si su mero pensamiento hubiese puesto en marcha un mecanismo del destino, el grito proferido desde la pequeña tienda que Jeong Jeong había armado la noche anterior cerca de un río le dio a entender que su tiempo de relativa paz había terminado.

* * *

No por primera vez en aquella mañana, Jeong Jeong se encontró respirando profundamente para evitar perder la paciencia. Una vena hinchada amenazaba con escaparse de sus confines en su frente arrugada, y su rostro crispado en una mueca de molestia daba toda la apariencia de estar a punto de estallar en ira.

Cualquiera que lo conociese sabría que el anciano era una persona amargada, sí, pero una que rara vez dejaba que otras emociones negativas como la furia o la angustia tomasen control de él. Por ende, inducirlo en semejante estado era una rara oportunidad que sólo unas ínfimas personalidades llegaban a lograr. Entre ellas, su antiguo discípulo y capitán de la Armada de la Nación del Fuego, Zhao, un hombre despiadado que disfrutaba usar su fuego control para destruir a sus oponentes y sembrar el caos y la destrucción por doquier.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, Naruto Uzumaki había entrado al selecto grupo de personas que se las arreglaban para atravesar tal barrera.

"¡Oi, jiji, te estoy hablando! ¿¡Puedes decirme qué demonios ha pasado!?"

Tomó un gran esfuerzo de parte del anciano para no lanzarle una bola de fuego al insoportable chico que ahora se encontraba sentado en su improvisada cama; su torso desnudo estaba cubierto por bastante vendaje cerca de la zona abdominal, pero aparte de eso se lo notaba bien. Cerrando los ojos, Jeong Jeong contó hasta diez antes de responder. "Si vuelves a gritar, me marcharé por dónde vine y no responderé ninguna de tus preguntas", Naruto se vio repentinamente sorprendido ante aquello, optando por cerrar la boca y asentir con rapidez. "Bien. Creo que es momento de las presentaciones. Me llamo Jeong Jeong."

"...Soy Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hm", el anciano asintió, tomando nota del extraño nombre del chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules que, de no ser por alguna diosa fortuna que le sonreía desde las alturas, bien podría haber muerto para el tiempo en el que lo encontró. "Ahora podrías demostrar un poco de gratitud ante tu salvador. Después de todo, si no fuese por mí quizás hubieses compartido el mismo destino que los otros en tu aldea."

La imagen de una chica con sonrisa maniática se materializó súbitamente en su memoria, siendo aquello lo último que recordaba. El grito de Natsuki, previó a perder la consciencia, parecía resonar en sus oídos como si lo estuviese viviendo en aquel momento, desgarrando su ser. "Entonces, todo fue real...", lo que el chico ya creía cierto desde el momento en el que se encontró mirando el techo plegado de aquella tienda, recostado sobre el frío y duro suelo con sólo una vieja manta para taparlo, dejó de ser una mera sospecha.

Todo lo que había vivido la noche anterior no había sido producto de su imaginación. Desde el escape, la persecución, la aldea en llamas, los soldados que los perseguían por 'traidores' a él, a una chica llamada Natsuki y Minato Namikaze (quienes afirmaban ser su hermana y padre, respectivamente), hasta el relámpago golpeando su estómago con la amplia intención de acabar con su vida, todo aquello fue tan real como el aire cargado de olor a incienso que respiraba en aquel momento.

Y lo único que le provocaba darse cuenta de esto, era sentirse aterrorizado.

Un silencio abrumador se extendió por toda la tienda, uno que sólo era roto por el cantar de los pájaros afuera y el sonido de un arroyo a la distancia. Jeong Jeong agradeció la placentera calma que los invadió, pero por otro lado una parte suya no pudo evitar sentir un poco de empatía con el joven muchacho que recién ahora parecía asimilar lo ocurrido. Los eventos que el chico había vivido no los conocía, pero podía usar la imaginación.

"Entonces, tú me trajiste aquí... ¿Cierto, Jiji?", comenzó Naruto de repente. Su expresión triste y cabizbaja. "¿No había nadie en los alrededores? ¿Qué hay de una chica de cabello rojo y ojos púrpuras? Su nombre era... Na-Natsuki."

El anciano de mirada severa alzó una ceja con algo de desdén, para luego exhalar un suspiro. "No, no recuerdo haber visto a alguien así. Sólo estabas tú, tirado boca abajo frente a la entrada de lo que una vez fue la Aldea Hoshu. Al principio pensé que estabas muerto, pero de alguna manera sobreviviste a quien quiera te haya arrojado un relámpago. Tu estómago tuvo un importante papel en tu supervivencia al atenuar el poder del ataque, siendo éste la fuente de energía de todos los seres vivos."

"Oh, entiendo", la idea de que la chica hubiese sido herida o peor, asesinada a manos de la tal llamada Nación del Fuego, era casi insoportable en el corazón del joven shinobi. De alguna manera, él sentía que aquello fue su culpa, puesto que se había mostrado casi incapaz de detener a los soldados que sólo Kami sabía podrían haberle hecho a Natsuki. Sólo había sido un estorbo, algo que muy probablemente le costó la vida (o la libertad) tanto a ella como a Minato Namikaze, el gran héroe de las Naciones Elementales que en aquella aldea había dicho ser... "¡Jiji!", el rostro de Naruto se iluminó por un momento, alarmado por un extraño pensamiento que ingresó en su mente. "¿Conoces a un tal Minato Namikaze? ¡Los que nos atacaron dijeron que yo y Natsuki eramos los hijos del 'traidor'!"

Después de unos segundos en los que el anciano se mantuvo pensativo, el chico observó con algo de emoción cómo Jeong Jeong finalmente asentía, procediendo a esbozar una minúscula y extraña sonrisa al escuchar ese nombre. "Minato... Ahora entiendo. Él es tu padre, es claro ahora; tú eres su viva imagen."

"¿¡Lo conoces!?", una sonrisa esperanzada se abrió paso hasta los labios del chico. Esta podía ser su chance de conseguir las respuestas que tanto buscaba, quizás hasta incluso descubrir por qué estaba ahí (donde quiera que 'ahí' fuese) y cuan lejos se encontraba de las Naciones Elementales para regresar. _'¡Si encuentro la forma de regresar a casa podría pedirle a Shikamaru y los demás que me ayuden! ¡A lo mejor Natsuki sigue_ _viva!'_. Renovada determinación crecía en su ser con cada nuevo pensamiento que se materializaba en su mente.

No todo estaba perdido, después de todo.

El curtido anciano perdió la sonrisa al tiempo que notaba el entusiasmo del muchacho, pero decidió no ser ambiguo en su respuesta. Un mero niño casi adolescente que había sido claramente atacado por la Nación del Fuego no le causaría problemas, aún si optaba por otorgarle la información que buscaba. Además, no es como si fuese a revelarle detalles sobre sí mismo. "Casi todo el mundo en la Nación y los alrededores conoce a Minato. Otrora un prometedor aspirante a capitán de la Armada de la Nación del Fuego y un excelente Maestro Fuego, ahora es un fugitivo que desertó de su nación por estar en desacuerdo con los objetivos y métodos del Señor del Fuego."

"Entonces, nosotros nos encontrábamos en esa aldea antes del ataque. Ocultándonos de los soldados", murmuró el Uzumaki de forma tal que sólo él pudo oírse. "Pero...", Naruto frunció el ceño, ahora sí alzando su tono de voz, "¿por qué destruir a una aldea y aquellos que viven en ella sólo por mi... _padre_?"

Jeong Jeong notó la manera en la que el chico pronunció la palabra 'padre', como si la misma le fuese extraña; pero, aparte de alzar una ceja ante aquello, decidió no hacer ningún comentario. Habían cosas más importantes que discutir. "No es la primera vez que soldados de la Nación del Fuego proceden de semejante manera, yendo hasta el extremo por una simple captura. Pero asesinar a todos, incluidos los niños...", una momentánea pausa fue suficiente como para que Naruto se percatase de la magnitud de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. "El Señor del Fuego fue muy lejos esta vez", la expresión amargada del anciano pareció pronunciarse aún más ante lo dicho, y con razón.

El Uzumaki compartía esa sensación de incredulidad, de ira, de impotencia; cuanto más escuchaba de este 'Señor del Fuego' y su ejército, más lo detestaba. En especial sabiendo que él había sido la razón de todo, incluso del supuesto asesinato de Minato Namikaze y Natsuki. Algo que aún debía comprobar por sí mismo. "¿Hay alguna posibilidad que tanto Natsuki como él hayan sobrevivido?"

En el rostro de Naruto no había más que una expresión que sólo ansiaba escuchar buenas noticias, y Jeong Jeong no pasó aquello por alto. La verdad era que él conocía personalmente a Minato, habiendo sido uno de sus aprendices más bondadosos y destacados en el pasado, pero no estaba dispuesto a revelar eso al chico. Por más que fuese su hijo, sus secretos seguían siendo la razón por la que había logrado evadir a sus perseguidores por tanto tiempo. "De eso no estoy seguro", respondió el hombre, decepcionando un poco a su invitado. "Sin embargo, si tuviese que formular una hipótesis, diría que es probable que tu padre haya escapado y que a esa tal Natsuki la hayan tomado como prisionera. Pero de ser ese el caso..."

Al oír aquello, una enorme sonrisa se abrió paso hasta el rostro del Uzumaki, quien ensanchó los ojos como platos. "¿¡De verdad!? ¡Entonces debo marcharme de inmediato y partir en-! ¡Argh!", en el momento en el que rubio trató de levantarse de su lugar de reposo, un agudo dolor como si de un pinchazo se tratase aquejó la zona media de su abdomen, lugar donde recordaba haber recibido el ataque la noche anterior. Con una mueca de dolor, Naruto colocó una mano en su estómago, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

"Si yo fuera tu, me movería con cuidado. Si bien lo que dije antes es cierto y tu estómago absorbió gran parte de la energía, tu cuerpo aún necesita recuperarse."

"¡No tengo tiempo para descansar!", exclamó Naruto, repentinamente preso de una determinación abrumadora. "¡Debo encontrar a Natsuki! ¡Es por mi culpa que fuese capturada en primer lugar!"

"Hm, por mí puedes ir y hacer que te maten. Sólo, herido y sin un plan que te permita entrar en la Nación del Fuego no durarás ni un segundo muchacho estúpido", el rubio frunció el ceño furiosamente ante aquello, pero pronto desvió la mirada. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, aquel extraño anciano tenía razón: débil y sin ningún conocimiento de la zona y lo que le esperaba (ni siquiera con su arsenal de jutsus a su disposición), tal tarea resultaría titánica. Imposible incluso. "Ahora, si no tienes más preguntas que me hagan perder el tiempo, me retiraré a meditar. Necesito un poco de paz. Apenas te mejores deberás marcharte. Yo viajo sólo."

Y dicho aquello, Jeong Jeong se dio media vuelta y se marchó, su rostro crispado en una expresión de plena molestia. Apenas estuvo sólo, Naruto no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro. Si hubiese sido menos prepotente quizás podría haber hecho más preguntas que le proveyesen de la información que tanto necesitaba.

Por encima de todo, su llegada a su actual paradero y su inhabilidad para realizar jutsus continuaban siendo un misterio, algo bastante preocupante si su intención era explorar y dedicarse a buscar a Natsuki y el Yondaime.

 _'Si es que aún siguen con vida...'_

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, impidiendo que los pensamientos negativos se apoderasen de su actual determinación y esperanza. Pero lejos de recostarse de vuelta y descansar, el chico no pudo aguantar los deseos de emerger, de ver el sol con sus propios ojos. El tal Jeong Jeong, por más viejo y amargado que pareciese ser, era el único en ese momento que podía arrojar algo más de luz a la oscuridad en la que se cernía su mente con respecto a su predicamento, por lo que no quedaría más remedio que perder un poco de su dignidad y pedir disculpas.

* * *

No sin algo de dificultad, el joven rubio vestido sólo con un par de pantalones verdes y su torso vendado emergió de la tienda de campaña hacia lo que parecía ser un pequeño campamento con otras carpas y lugares para fogatas alrededor, entrecerrando los ojos ante el inmediato brillo que asaltó su visión. Era un hermoso día sin duda, y Naruto se detuvo por un momento para disfrutar la sensación del Sol sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo como lo llenaba de energía. Bajo el calor del mismo, sus ligeras dolencias parecieron evaporarse, y el chico se encontró sonriendo mientras caminaba en dirección al sonido de un arroyo que acariciaba sus oídos; sus ojos azul zafiro observaban los alrededores, notando que se encontraban en una especie de prado con varios árboles a los alrededores.

No había civilización a la vista, algo que agradeció internamente. Era mejor evitar a los demás por el momento.

Naruto continuó caminando hasta que su vista le reveló la imagen de Jeong Jeong, sentado de espaldas en una posición de meditación frente a un estrecho arroyo que se extendía de izquierda a derecha por el prado. Tras el agua cristalina, el chico notó algunas piedras y pequeños peces que nadaban con la suave corriente, esquivando los obstáculos acuáticos.

"Has decidido ignorar mi consejo. Eres más tonto de lo que creí."

Jeong Jeong ni se dignó en darse vuelta para recibir al recién llegado, y Naruto tuvo que aguantarse para no empujar al anciano malhumorado en el río. "No podía dormir", admitió el rubio, dejando pasar el comentario anterior. Debía ser paciente si quería obtener lo que buscaba.

"Hm."

Fue entonces cuando el chico se dio cuenta que el anciano tenía dos velas encendidas junto a él, llameando lenta y paulatinamente. Algo en las llamas captó la atención del rubio de inmediato, cómo si lo estuviesen... atrayendo hacia ellas. El tono rojizo se reflejó de manera minúscula en sus ojos, y el Uzumaki no pudo evitar quedarse hipnotizado por la belleza de las mismas.

Nunca antes se había detenido a contemplar el fuego, creyéndolo algo mundano a no ser que fuese producto de algún jutsu. Pero en aquel momento, mientras contemplaba las ondulantes llamas, sus orbes azules captaron otra cosa detrás del aparente fuego: una minúscula onda naranja en forma de semicírculo, que parecía latir con cada movimiento del ente mayor.

Algo que, de alguna manera, le recordó al chakra que aún ardía en su interior pero que no podía usar de la manera en la que estaba acostumbrado.

"Oi, ¿qué tanto estás mirando?"

La voz del anciano hizo poco por sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, pero aún así Naruto recobró parte del sentido de orientación. "Las llamas... eh... están palpitando", susurró el Uzumaki de una forma que, de encontrarse más personas alrededor, sólo el anciano junto a él podría haberlo oído. "Es como si... estuviese _vivo_."

Escuchar aquello sólo provocó que Jeong Jeong ensanchara los ojos en sorpresa por un momento, para luego fruncir el ceño. "El fuego no es vida", las palabras emergieron como escupitajos de su boca antes de proceder a ponerse de pie, girándose hacia un tranquilo rubio. "El fuego es dolor, destrucción y muerte. Es una maldición que debo llevar todos los días y de la que no puedo deshacerme por más que intente. Este poder no engendra vida, la **arrebata.** "

Y como si su mera voz fuese un comando, las llamas de las velas crecieron súbitamente hasta niveles insospechados, alzándose poderosamente a ambos lados del anciano. La sorpresa de tal demostración, sin embargo, no afectó a Naruto en lo más mínimo, sintiéndose extrañamente infundido de una energía abrumadora proveniente de las llamas.

"Hm... No, no estoy de acuerdo."

El poder que era emanado frente a él no le hizo apartar, para nada. Era como si algo dentro suyo se encontrase a gusto con aquello. Como si fuese natural.

Y de eso se percató Jeong Jeong, quien pareció calmarse antes de cerrar los ojos justo en el momento en el que las llamas descendían, extinguiéndose apenas tocaron el material combustible de las velas. "Ya veo... El fuego está dentro de ti también. Puedo sentir tu poder", una mueca de asco cruzó la expresión del anciano, claramente asqueado con su descubrimiento. "Incontrolado. Deseoso por salir y destruirlo todo."

Habiendo emergido de su trance de calma y tranquilidad, Naruto eventualmente se mostró sorprendido ante eso, y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al pecho. "Entonces... ¿Podría convertirme en uno? ¿En un...?", el chico tomó una ligera pausa en la que trató de recordar el término exacto que había usado el mismo anciano minutos antes, en la tienda. "¿En un Maestro Fuego?"

La mera mención de aquella nomenclatura fue suficiente para que el Uzumaki pensase en la posibilidad de que, de alguna forma, su chakra hubiese sufrido alguna especie de alteración por su llegada a aquel lugar. Fuese dónde fuese. Quizás... sólo podía usarlo a través de la manipulación de aquel elemento, y si esto era así, entonces sí dispondría de una forma de comenzar su búsqueda de Natsuki y Minato Namikaze.

Pero la pregunta era... ¿Cómo?

"No te enseñaré", sentenció Jeong Jeong, caminando en la dirección de Naruto y pasando por su lado sin detenerse ni un segundo. "Me he prohibido transmitir este conocimiento a otros. Además...", se detuvo para mirar al rubio por encima de su hombro, "careces de la disciplina para aprenderlo."

Mientras el anciano continuaba su camino con prontitud, dirigiéndose a dónde estaba la tienda y el campamento en general, el chico dedicó una última mirada a las ennegrecidas velas que otrora ardían con majestuosidad y se dispuso a alcanzar al anciano, completamente dispuesto a lograr que le enseñara.

* * *

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Naruto Uzumaki se había convertido en la peor pesadilla de Jeong Jeong. Como una sombra que lo seguía a todas partes, el chico no se cansaba de insistir que lo dejara aprender, que sería un excelente aprendiz y que prometía seguir cada orden e instrucción de su parte. Incluso durante el almuerzo, el cual muy generosamente había decidido compartir con su molesto huésped por mera bondad, Naruto no se detuvo ni siquiera mientras engullía bocado tras bocado del modesto caldo de carne de liebre que el anciano preparó en aquella ocasión.

Francamente, el otrora almirante estaba a punto de ceder. Quizás si le daba un ejercicio simple que lo mantuviese ocupado por un rato... podría escapar al día siguiente y dejarlo con algo de provisiones. Que fuese amargado no quería decir que fuese un mal hombre; después de todo, su deserción del ejército se debía a que su noble corazón no pudo soportar más injusticias por parte de su propia gente.

"¡...Y debo aprender para encontrar a mi hermana y mi padre!", decía Naruto una y otra vez, escudándose tras una razón que era más que lógica. "¡Si siguen vivos, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y esconderme como un cobarde!"

Jeong Jeong debía admitirlo, el chico tenía espíritu. Y había algo en su tono y forma de comportarse que no denotaba malicia, ni malas intenciones en absoluto. Pero el poder del fuego podía corromper hasta el alma más pura, y el anciano lo sabía — habiendo visto decenas de casos en su tiempo en la Nación del Fuego, con jóvenes bondadosos convirtiéndose en maniáticos despiadados que se sentían superiores al resto sólo por su poder.

Aún así... quizás un ejercicio básico no haría daño.

"¿Quieres aprender?"

La pregunta paró en seco al rubio, quien se irguió en sorpresa ante aquello. "¡H-Hai!"

"¿Y harás lo que sea?"

"¡Lo que sea Jeong Jeong-sensei!"

El anciano fingió que contemplaba sus opciones, llevándose las manos hacia la espalda mientras lo observaba con detenimiento. "Hmm...", podía ver que su actuación surgía efecto en el muchacho, quien parecía tenso e incluso nervioso mientras esperaba por una respuesta. "Muy bien, si puedes con este ejercicio, te enseñaré todo lo que sé de Fuego Control."

"¡YATTA!", la ruidosa reacción no tardó en llegar, muy para la molestia del anciano, que hasta fingió una sonrisa para hacerle creer al chico que tenía una oportunidad. "¿Qué haremos primero? ¡Oh, ya sé, me enseñarás ese truco de las velas! ¿No, sensei? ¡O quizás pasemos directamente a las llamas!"

Para su inmediata confusión (y leve decepción) Jeong Jeong alzó una mano en dirección a la copa de un árbol cercana y arrancó una pequeña hoja de la misma, para luego mostrársela al chico. Antes que Naruto pudiese preguntar qué se suponía que tenía de especial una hoja, una pequeña llama se hizo visible desde el punto central, extendiéndose un poco hasta ocupar un radio de 2 centímetros en el medio, formando un círculo vacío al quemar el vegetal.

"Tu tarea", el Uzumaki se encontró recibiendo la hoja en sus manos, notando que el fuego rojizo pareció cobrar aún más vida en cuanto sus dedos sujetaron los bordes del vegetal, "es impedir que el fuego consuma la hoja por completo. Si dejas que lo haga o por el contrario, se extingue, tendrás que resignarte a aprender Fuego Control... para siempre."

Naruto tragó saliva nerviosamente ante aquello. Claramente, lo anterior era un desafío a la altura de Naruto Uzumaki, y bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, el rubio no lo hubiese dudado ni un sólo minuto, aceptando el reto y poniéndose manos a la obra. Pero... Si fallaba, aquello significaría una opción menos para partir en busca de su 'familia', de conseguir más respuestas y de descubrir si su chakra realmente había sido afectado como creía.

Por otro lado, si lo lograba, el Uzumaki lograría ser el discípulo de un anciano que claramente sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo. Sin revelar su verdadera identidad, como lo había hecho hasta entonces por mera precaución, Naruto estaba seguro que podría averiguar muchas más cosas que quedándose sólo. Regresar a Konoha era una prioridad, también, pero para eso requería información.

"¿Hah? ¿Sólo eso? ¡Esto será pan comido!"

Apenas el rubio dijo eso, el fuego en la hoja avanzó peligrosamente hacia los bordes externos, habiendo sido alimentado sin querer por un determinado Naruto que rápidamente corrigió su error y controló la cantidad de chakra que enviaba. Jeong Jeong se percató de aquello e internamente elevó una ceja, algo sorprendido. El chico mostraba cierto control, pero aún así no había forma que lograse completar el ejercicio sin fallar o rendirse antes.

"Ya lo veremos", el anciano se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse en dirección contraria, dirigiéndose a dónde se encontraba el campamento hasta entonces vacío.

"¡Ey! ¡Nunca me dijiste por cuanto tiempo debería hacer esto!"

Pero su nuevo maestro no sólo no se detuvo, sino que ni siquiera se giró a mirarlo. "Lo harás tanto como sea necesario."

* * *

"¡Maestro!"

La meditación de Jeong Jeong fue interrumpida por la voz de su discípulo y amigo más leal, Chey, un hombre de cabello marrón corto y expresión bondadosa que había desertado de la Nación del Fuego junto con él. Flanqueándolo se encontraban otros hombres, seguidores del amargado anciano y miembros de su tribu quienes estaban dispuestos a entregar su vida por el ex almirante si fuese necesario.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, creando una amalgama de colores que cualquier pintor hubiese matado por capturar en papel, recreando la variante de tonos que esparcían un sentimiento de nostalgia por todo el territorio. Aquello también señalaba el fin de otro día, otro anochecer que estaba al caer.

Y del pequeño Naruto Uzumaki, ni novedades.

"Veo que han vuelto. ¿Qué han podido averiguar?" Chey se acercó a su maestro, depositando una venda raída y ennegrecida por el fuego en cuyo centro se encontraba un trozo de metal blanco, tallado en forma de flor de loto. Al fijar sus ojos en tal objeto, Jeong Jeong no pudo evitar jadear en sorpresa, para luego sonreír amargamente. "Minato... Sigue vivo", un poco de alivio se hizo evidente en su expresión, algo que sorprendió ligeramente a sus seguidores. Aunque nunca lo hubiese mostrado, el anciano apreciaba a ese hombre, compartiendo muchos de sus ideales y convicciones. Que siguiese vivo era sin duda alguna una gran noticia.

"Encontramos eso yaciendo a las afueras de la aldea Hoshu, y supusimos que era importante."

"Supusieron bien", respondió Jeong Jeong. Sus subordinados no conocían el verdadero significado de aquel trozo de metal blanco, dado que sólo muy pocos en el mundo eran poseedores de tal conocimiento. Minato, aparte de ser uno de ellos, era un hombre muy inteligente, algo que volvía a quedar demostrado por la forma en la que había dejado aquel emblema atrás. Sólo él u otro del mismo grupo podrían haber descifrado el mensaje oculto. "¿Qué hay de la chica?"

Otro hombre, de rostro amplio y curtido, se adelantó a Chey para responder. "Uno de nuestros espías ha confirmado su captura. Ahora mismo, la hija de Minato se encuentra viajando hacia la capital de la Nación del Fuego para enfrentar cargos por traición."

"Hm."

Aquello no era buena señal en absoluto. Que el ejército hubiese decidido capturarla para traerla frente al Señor del Fuego significaba que la chica no perdería la vida, no, pero los demás castigos por traición no eran leves. Para nada. Incluso si había sido el padre de la adolescente el culpable de desertar, eran pocas las posibilidades que la perdonaran.

Aunque... por otro lado...

"La hija de Minato es inofensiva para la Nación del Fuego", razonó Jeong Jeong, tratando de convencerse más a sí mismo que a los demás. "Y puesto que su padre es un fugitivo dado por muerto, nadie querrá cobrarse la vida de su hija", una breve pausa les transmitió a la tribu todas las dudas que se cernían sobre el Maestro Fuego. Algo razonable puesto que, al tratarse de Ozai, uno sólo podía especular. El líder de la Nación del Fuego era un ser perverso y despiadado, pero frío y calculador cuando se requería. "De cualquier forma, buen trabajo. Descansen y prepárense para partir al amanecer. Hemos estado mucho tiempo en esta zona."

"¡Sí, maestro!"

Luego de exclamar aquella respuesta al unísono, el pequeño grupo de hombres se dispersó alrededor del campamento, dispuestos a seguir las órdenes del anciano al pie de la letra y reponer energías para el que sería un largo viaje al amanecer. Chey, por otro lado, fue el único que permaneció detrás — curiosidad y confusión escritas por todo su rostro mientras se mantenía impasible, observando desde arriba al anciano aún en posición de meditación.

"¿Hay algo que te preocupe, Chey?"

El mencionado se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rascándose el cráneo por un segundo con aire pensativo. "No, es que...", su tono se volvió débil por un momento, como si le diese miedo terminar su idea. "El muchacho, lo he visto sentado cerca del río haciendo el ejercicio de la hoja. ¿De verdad piensas entrenarlo?"

"Heh, no seas idiota", una risa seca, irónica, se escapó de los arrugados labios de Jeong Jeong. "No gastaría mi tiempo en enseñar a un chico cómo destruir cosas con fuego. Por más que sea el hijo de Minato. Sólo tenía curiosidad por ver cuánto tiempo puede seguir antes de rendirse, ceder ante la impaciencia y el aburrimiento", el anciano frunció el ceño antes de proseguir. "¿Has hablado con él?"

"Un poco", admitió Chey con algo de vergüenza. "Parece un buen chico. Uno que está completamente decidido a aprender Fuego Control para ir en búsqueda de su familia. Me impresiona, otros en su posición estarían bajo un gran trauma después de vivir lo que vivió la noche anterior. Pero él no, es fuerte."

Ante aquello, Jeong Jeong no pudo evitar asentir. "Hmm. Es el vivo reflejo de Minato a su edad, quizás incluso más poderoso. Con adecuado entrenamiento, quien sabe cuan lejos llegaría. Pero es por eso mismo que no puedo desatar la maldición ardiente en su interior. Cuanto mayor es la llama, más rápido corrompe."

Un silencio se cernió sobre ambos, uno que esta vez era interrumpido por el murmullo de las conversaciones del campamento y la respiración profunda del anciano. Aún después de haber entablado conversación con sus subordinados, su cuerpo se mantenía en paz, relajado; efectos propios del estado en el que se había sumido anteriormente.

Chey se limitó a sacudir la cabeza en resignación. Si bien compartía la visión de disciplina de su maestro, también creía en las personas, algo que Jeong Jeong había dejado de hacer hacía tiempo ya. "Entonces, ¿qué haremos con él? No podemos dejarlo a su suerte en el medio del bosque. Por lo que me ha dicho, no conoce mucho de los alrededores."

"Le daremos algo de provisiones y dinero para que pueda quedarse en alguna aldea del Reino Tierra. Con suerte, alguien más se apiadará de él. Una vida como la nuestra no sería apropiada para un chico de su edad, después de todo."

"...Si es lo que deseas así será", el hombre inclinó levemente la cabeza. "Por otro lado creo que sería bueno para él saber que su familia ha sobrevivido al ataque."

"Hm, muy bien."

* * *

Cuando Jeong Jeong y su discípulo se aparecieron frente a Naruto Uzumaki, casi esperándose ver al chico haciendo cualquier otra cosa menos lo que se le había encomendado, y habiendo descartado la posibilidad que el rubio regresara al campamento con la cabeza gacha en señal de derrota, la imagen que se les presentó ante ellos fue completamente única e impresionante:

El chico se encontraba sentado en posición de meditación, su corto cabello dorado iluminado por la luz de la luna y sus ojos cerrados debido al profundo trance en el que parecía estar sumido. Sin embargo, lo que rápidamente llamó la atención de ambos maestros fuego fue la hoja que aún yacía en sus manos casi intacta a excepción del hueco en el centro dónde una llama anaranjada flameaba con alegría. Otrora minúscula, la ondulante flama había crecido en altura, más no en anchura, con el rubio evitando a la perfección que la misma consumiese el resto de la hoja.

"Semejante control... En un chico de su edad..."

El susurro de Chey no pasó desapercibido por Naruto, quien giró la cabeza en dirección de ambos de manera abrupta. "¡Han vuelto!", sin darse cuenta, el chico había perdido la concentración en su control de chakra, algo que provocó que la llama se extinguiese de inmediato, dejando sólo un poco de ceniza y una minúscula columna de humo que se desprendía del centro. "¡Oh no! Mi fuego se apagó. Tch, y yo que había logrado mantenerlo encendido todo este tiempo", la expresión del Uzumaki se tornó temerosa, afligida incluso al cruzar miradas con el anciano. "¿P-Podría darme otra oportunidad, sensei? ¡Prometo que esta vez no volverá a pasar!"

Mientras tanto, Jeong Jeong se encontraba incapaz de hablar o reaccionar, su cara un fiel reflejo del torbellino de emociones que azotaban su ser. Lo que estaba viendo... era un muchacho con mayor paciencia y control de chakra que muchos otros alumnos suyos habían demostrado en todo su tiempo como instructor de la Nación del Fuego. Por lo general, eran pocos los que proseguían con el ejercicio de la hoja hasta que estuviesen listos para controlar el fuego interno, pero eran aún menos aquellos que lograban demostrar tal manejo siendo principiantes.

 _'Este chico...'_

"¿Ocurre algo, sensei?"

La voz de Naruto lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, y justo a tiempo para notar que ambas miradas estaban sobre él. La de Chey, sorprendemente, era una de expectación, habiéndose sobrepuesto al shock más rápido que el anciano, y parecía estar completamente de acuerdo con la no tan repentina idea de enseñarle Fuego Control a semejante prodigio.

Pero Jeong Jeong no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

"Tenemos noticias... de tu familia."

La táctica de cambiar de tema no pasó desapercibida por su discípulo, pero sí por Naruto, quien se puso de pie de inmediato ante aquello. Una sonrisa esperanzada ocupó sus labios mientras dejaba caer la hoja al suelo, olvidándose del Fuego Control por un momento. "¿¡De verdad!? ¿Siguen con vida?"

Chey fue el primero en responder, sin embargo, decidiendo ser él quien otorgara las buenas y malas noticias. "Creemos que tu padre logró escapar al ataque. Pero su paradero es un misterio", Naruto asintió rápidamente, visiblemente aliviado al escuchar eso. Después de todo, Minato Namikaze era su más grande héroe, y que muriese sacrificando su vida por la suya era algo que no podría haberse perdonado de ocurrir. "Tu hermana, por otro lado..."

El verlo dubitativo con lo que quería decir le produjo al rubio una sensación de vértigo en su corazón. "¿A-Acaso ella...?"

"Sobrevivió al ataque", interrumpió Jeong Jeong, y sus palabras rápidamente causaron alivio en el Uzumaki, quien liberó una bocanada de aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo todo ese tiempo. "Sin embargo..."

"¿Qué?"

"Hemos descubierto que ella ha sido tomada prisionera. Ahora mismo se dirige a la Nación del Fuego dónde el Señor del Fuego, Ozai, la recibirá. Sólo los espíritus saben qué resolverá como castigo."

Una mezcla de emociones apresó el corazón del joven ninja, quien no pudo evitar tomarse la cabeza con preocupación. Que estuviese viva era un gran alivio, sí, pero si ese tal Ozai era capaz de enviar a sus soldados a destruir una aldea entera, matando a todos los inocentes en ella sólo por una persona... Naruto realmente no quería pensar en qué podría pasarle a la hermosa joven a la que le había hecho una importante promesa.

"¿Hay alguna forma de... interceptarlos antes que lleguen?"

Chey hizo una mueca desagradable ante aquello. "La flota que la escolta se rumorea que está formada de más de 10 buques de guerra, cada uno repleto de soldados. Incluso con nuestra ayuda, no hay forma que podamos salir de ahí con vida."

"¿...Qué otras opciones tengo?"

"Lo único que se me ocurre es que te infiltres en la Nación del Fuego", Naruto observó cómo Chey se encogía de hombros antes de proseguir. "Pero eso es casi imposible de lograr. La seguridad en todo el territorio es extremadamente rigurosa. Y, si de alguna manera lograses ingresar, no hay forma que puedas infiltrarte en el Palacio Real, dónde seguramente estará tu hermana."

El Uzumaki trató de eliminar el torrente de pensamientos que comenzó a materializarse en su mente, cada uno más oscuro y sombrío que el anterior. Un miedo abrumador amenazaba con derrumbar su determinación, su convicción, su inmenso deseo de seguir adelante.

Sólo con imaginarse las cosas que podrían hacerle a Natsuki mientras él perdía su tiempo, incapaz de hacer algo para prevenir aquello, Naruto perdía la calma a cada momento que pasaba. Algo dentro suyo necesitaba asegurarse que estuviese bien, que nada fuese a ocurrirle, y el rubio no entendía bien por qué, habiéndola conocido hacía sólo un día. Pero aún si aquel fuese el caso, él había prometido protegerla de todo mal, algo que no planeaba en incumplir en absoluto.

Si hacía falta, él sólo se enfrentaría a todo el ejército. Aunque le costase la vida.

Y como si esa mera promesa hubiese activado algo dentro suyo, una risa sarcástica escapó de sus labios, algo que no dejó de sorprender a los adultos frente a él.

"Anoche...", comenzó el rubio, su rostro levemente ensombrecido por su cabello, "le hice una promesa a mi hermana: Que sin importar qué la protegería. Si algo le pasa entonces fallaría a mi palabra, y Naruto Uzumaki nunca rompe una promesa", Jeong Jeong alzó una ceja ante eso, mientras que Chey no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que oía. Ese chico era alguien especial, sin duda alguna. "Aunque llegue a morir, iré en busca de mi familia, puesto que ellos arriesgaron sus vidas por mí", a continuación, el muchacho fijó su penetrante mirada ojiazul en dirección del anciano. "Si desea entrenarme, aprenderé. Caso contrario me iré, y buscaré la forma de aprender por mi cuenta."

Su casi interminable discurso fue seguido de un puño alzado en el aire, de forma tal que estaba estirado frente a él, apretado con toda la fuerza y energía que Naruto pudo reunir. Ese gesto era el símbolo de la completa veracidad que cargaban sus palabras, algo que él quería fuese interpretado como un ultimátum: O lo ayudaban, o bien podían apartarse de su camino. El Uzumaki nunca había dependido de nadie para nada, ciertamente, y ahora no sería distinto si sus salvadores se negaban a asistirlo.

Sin embargo, aquello último no fue el caso. Muy para la sorpresa de Naruto, y quizás aún más la de Chey, Jeong Jeong soltó una ligera carcajada al principio, una que pronto cobró fuerza y pasó a tener tal energía que su amigo tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás, preguntándose por un momento si al viejo ex almirante se le había zafado un tornillo.

"Debo reconocerlo, rara vez he sido enfrentado de esa manera", una amarga sonrisa fue todo lo que permaneció en el rostro arrugado del anciano, y los otros dos no pudieron evitar intercambiar una mirada de confusión. "Tienes agallas chico. Algunos dirían que lo que planeas hacer es tonto, imprudente y hasta suicida. Pero no podemos dejar de admirar el valor en tus palabras. Los soldados de la Nación del Fuego son cobardes con poder; dale eso a alguien que tiene miedo y abusará del mismo, pero sólo hasta que alguien más fuerte se cruce en su camino."

Mientras que Naruto frunció el ceño, sin entender qué tanto estaba diciendo el viejo, Chey sonrió con complicidad. "Hemos visto miles de esos en nuestro tiempo en el ejército, pero sólo unos pocos como Minato poseían tan buena predisposición y determinación para obrar de acuerdo a lo que es correcto."

"Ciertamente."

Ser comparado con el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha era sin lugar a dudas el más grande cumplido que alguien le podría haber hecho al Uzumaki, pero eso aparte de hacerlo sonrojar levemente hizo que el chico no pudiese evitar acallar las dudas y preguntas que nuevamente volvían a generarse en su mente cada vez que recordaba el misterio de su actual predicamento. Eran muchos sus interrogantes, sí, y la gran mayoría aún no tenía respuesta.

Pero aquel no era el momento para eso. Habían asuntos más importantes que atender.

"¿Entonces...?"

La sonrisa dejó el rostro de Jeong Jeong antes de adoptar una expresión que no dejaba lugar a interrogantes ni dudas. Estaba seguro que iba a arrepentirse, pero... Algo en ese chico simplemente lo invitaba a ignorar su determinación por rehusarse a pasar los secretos del fuego control a otro. Además... tenía una deuda con Minato que ahora podía saldar. "Si eres capaz de aprender la disciplina requerida para un seguro manejo del Fuego Control... entonces te enseñaré", antes que Naruto siquiera pudiese saltar y gritar su emoción a los cielos, una mano se alzó en el aire, impidiendo la evidente reacción. "Si logras aprender... deberás proseguir tu camino. Viajar con nosotros es peligroso. Después de todo, somos buscados aún después de tantos años de haber desertado."

Naruto Uzumaki nunca se había encontrado de acuerdo con algo tan rápido como en aquel entonces, asintiendo la cabeza. "¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo!"

Esa noche, las tres figuras regresaron al campamento, acompañados por la enorme Luna que brillaba en el cielo despejado de aquella noche. Un signo del futuro que le deparaba al ninja más impredecible e hiperactivo de la Aldea de la Hoja.

* * *

 **(Continuará)**

¡Y corten! Hasta acá llegamos con el segundo capítulo. Esta vez les traje uno más largo. Y aunque sé que no hubo acción, espero que les haya gustado. Esto es sólo un interludio antes de proseguir.

Ahora, un par de aclaraciones que quiero hacer:

 **N°1:** Para aquellos que preguntaban, la historia se ambienta _antes_ de los eventos de Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang. Por lo que veremos a Aang en la historia.

 **N°2:** Esta historia mostrará un Naruto algo menos impulsivo que el que conocemos. ¿A qué me refiero con esto? A que no irá actuando sin pensar como lo hacía en la serie original a los 13 años. Por otro lado, su personalidad es casi idéntica al que todos conocemos.

Cualquier sugerencia, idea o comentario que quieran hacer, pueden realizarlo a través de sus reviews. Los leo todos, denlo por hecho.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
